This application is a competing renewal application for years 37-41 for this Training Grant in Diabetes and Endocrinology. It was the first, and remains the longest-running, T-32 grant at the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine. The goals of the application are: A. To attract outstanding MD and PhD postdoctoral trainees with authentic academic interests and potential B. To pair them with similarly outstanding research training faculty to serve as mentors C. To provide a venue for outstanding training and mentoring in diabetes, obesity, bone and mineral, osteoporosis, endocrine epidemiology, as well as basic cellular and molecular endocrinology research D. To eliminate the barriers between clinical, basic and translational research in Endocrinology E. To support the trainee's and mentor's needs in providing this outstanding training F. To provide a supportive and highly enriching didactic environment in which to receive this training G. To help the trainees transition to junior faculty positions H. To adequately protect MD trainees from clinical responsibilities while receiving research training I. To provide opportunities for research training to all members of underrepresented ethnic, disadvantaged and disabled groups J. To provide formal, documented instruction in research integrity, responsible conduct of research as well as all other areas of research conduct and compliance In the last round of funding, the program has shown a strong record of meeting all of these goals, with 58- 74% of graduates in the past 10 years now serving in academic positions, depending on how rigorously "academic" is defined RELEVANCE (See instructions): This Training Grant helps to replenish the supply of academic specialists, both MD and PhD, in topical areas of national health priorities, such as diabetes, obesity, osteoporosis, and women's health. It supports a high quality program, and its quality is continuing to further improve with each year, by every objective measure. It has been successful in training, excellent candidates, with half to three quarters of trainees in the past 10 years remaining in academia.